marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Khonshu (Earth-616)
(original Egyptian) | CurrentAlias = Khonshu | Aliases = Chonsu, Khensu, briefly impersonated Raul Bushman, Peter Alraune, Bertrand Crawley, Jean-Paul Duchamp, Marlene Alraune | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Amon Ra (father or adoptive father); Amaunet (mother); Mut (stepmother); Montu (brother); Bast (brother or half-brother ); Sekhmet (brother or half-brother); Shu, Sobek (half-brothers); Hathor, Tefnut (half-sisters); Bes, Ptah (possible brothers); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Celestial Heliopolis | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of the moon and vengeance; Protector of travelers in the night | Education = | Origin = Ennead; Demigod | PlaceOfBirth = Celestial Heliopolis | Creators = Doug Moench; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Moon Knight #1 | Death = | Quotation = You still don't get it...The more you push me down, the bigger I grow. I gave you everything and now you think you can ignore me? Don't forget...I know who you really are. | Speaker = Khonshu | QuoteSource = Vengeance of the Moon Knight Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Origin Chons, better known as Khonshu, was the son of Atum (known to the Egyptian gods as Ammon Ra) and of Amaunet, air goddess of the Ogdoad pantheon. Another account stated that Khonshu was in fact the adopted son of Amon Ra. He was the brother of Montu, and possibly Bes and Ptah, and was brother or half-brother to Bast and Sekhmet.Many of these sibling relationships are questionable in regards to Ra being his adoptive father instead of his father. Early Years For some reason, perhaps due to the Ogdoad's aging and dying under unrevealed circumstances, Mut became Khonshu's stepmother. The worship of the Helipolitans by the inhabitants of the Nile River Valley began around 10,000 BC. Since then, Khonshu and Ra have been warring against each other, having been reborn again and again through earthly avatars, with Khonshu beating Ra in every instance. Modern Day Khonshu resurrected Marc Spector and blessed him with superhuman powers and abilities under the Moon. Khonshu helped Marc overcome many obstacles as Moon Knight, but, over the years, Marc went completely insane and disappeared. He later returned to continue his fight, despite his tenuous grip on reality, but, after a while, Khonshu seemingly sent Marc and his allies to an illusory mental hospital designed to wear away the last of Marc's mind, thus freeing his body for Khonshu to inhabit and use to enter our world. However, in reality, it was all an imaginary scenario used to cure Marc of his insanity. In it, Marc had a confrontation with his alternate personas and realized that, to become whole again, he couldn't just ignore them, but had to embrace them instead. After returning to the Hospital, he crushed an illusory Khonshu's head and thus reconciled his illness, gaining control over his other personalities once and for all. | Powers = Khonshu has the conventional powers of the Ennead (the Heliopolitan gods), such as: * Superhuman Strength: Khonshu can lift (press) 60 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Khonshu possesses superhuman durability that allows him to withstand unspecified levels of injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his god-like durability, it is possible to injure Khonshu, but any damaged tissue heals much faster and better than even the healthiest human. *'Immortality': He is extremely long-lived and is immune to disease and aging. * Magic Manipulation: Khonshu can manipulate mystic energies for supernatural effects such as interdimensional teleportation, telepathy, healing the injured, resurrection, earthquakes and to grant superhuman powers to mortal beings such as the Moon Knight. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Statue of Khonshu | Transportation = | Weapons = Khonshu does not wield any weapons of his own, but he has bestowed power upon several artifacts which have become part of Moon Knight's arsenal for some time. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * [http://www.angelfire.com/planet/mythguide/khonshu.html Khonshu at the ''Guide to the Mythological Universe]'' }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Resurrection Category:Vengeance Deities Category:Moon Deities Category:Atum Family Category:Mythological Figures Category:Totemic Deities Category:Avatar Form